


Руки, которые не убивают

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic, mentions of drug use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наличие крыльев не делает Шерлока Холмса ангелом-хранителем, не в том же смысле, в каком Джон Уотсон стал таковым для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки, которые не убивают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not The Hands That Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388864) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Many thanks to an Author for this delightful story and for the рermission to translte it.  
> Fanart avalable. In the end of the text.

Не иметь крыльев – значит быть никем. Даже будучи шестилетним мальчишкой, Шерлок понимает это, выглядывая из окна семейного лимузина, глядя на неопрятных (обнаженных, вот как сленг предписывает им называться) бездомных, сливающихся в одно на тротуарах и углах проплывающих мимо улиц. Майкрофт (крылья самого глубокого черного, отливающего синим, цвета, что он когда-либо видел) непрестанно говорит ему, что они – отбросы общества, те, кто позволил своему душевному здоровью и стремлениям увядать, пока их крылья не полиняли и не отпали, оставляя после себя (отвратительные) голые спины.

Сидящий на заднем сидении Шерлок вздрагивает, когда задумывается о такой судьбе. Он никогда такого не захочет. Его крылья прекрасны, чистейшего черного цвета, напоминающего блеск перьев ворона. Сейчас они сложены на коленях, и Майкрофт уверяет его, что крылья продолжат расти, пока он не достигнет совершеннолетия, пока не будет готов взлететь.

(Иногда он мечтает об этом – летать над Лондоном, всматриваясь в шепчущие о тайнах и загадках самые темные уголки города, и взмывать ввысь, держа в голове мысль "этот город принадлежит мне").

Его крылья – особенные, одни из немногих целиком окрашенных в один цвет. Это отличает его от других детей (безмозглые, медлительные, все они. Почему они не могут просто подумать?), и он находит облегчение в своей непохожести (пусть даже иногда в груди что-то болезненно сжимается, когда его называют выродком; пусть даже иногда он улыбается кому-то незримому, адресуя ухмылку пустому месту). У него есть его крылья, у него есть его разум, у него есть его брат, и этого достаточно.

Впервые он расправляет крылья и взмывает в небо после того, как получает одобрение родителей и брата. Шерлок, крадучись, выбирается из особняка посреди ночи и идет в семейные владения, в самую глубь рощи. Он устремляет взгляд на мерцающие звезды, концентрируясь на пустых черных пространствах между ними. Он не нервничает, хотя его пульс ускоряется (адреналин, волнение, словно при столкновении со сложной головоломкой). Он просчитывает все, он знает, что может это сделать. Он Шерлок Холмс, в конце-то концов.

И вот он разворачивает крылья, подмечает, как они сливаются с темнотой подобно свежему мазку черной краски. Шерлок взмахивает могучими крыльями, а потом…

…Он всего в нескольких дюймах над землей, чувствует, как начинают потеть ладони, сдавленный смех слетает с его губ, а потом он взлетает все выше, выше, чем бывал когда-либо раньше, выше верхушек деревьев, подобно Икару стремясь к прогалам между звездами.

Шерлок летит, и это самая удивительная вещь, что ему удалось испытать за десять лет своей жизни.

Дело Карла Пауэрса.

Он раздосадован. Его никто не слушает, даже Майкрофт, и это причиняет боль. Они насмехаются над ним. Полицейские поначалу пытаются вести себя с ним, как с любым плебейским ребенком. Но стоит им заметить его манеры и речь, как они начинают насмехаться над ним уже по-своему, щеголяя своим превосходством. Они игнорируют факты, доказательства, всё, и Шерлок неимоверно их ненавидит. Он просто хочет, чтобы все они исчезли…

Он снова бросается в поле, взмахивая крыльями. Его ноги практически отрываются от земли, кончиками пальцев касаясь вершин травинок, как вдруг Шерлок падает. Лицо горит от ссадин, а суставы надрываются криком от боли. У земли неприятный вкус, но Шерлок едва ли это замечает. Он застревает в замкнутом круге бесконечных размышлений. Его чертоги разума временно разрушены, раздроблены на несколько раскуроченных комнат, в каждой из которых эхом проносится один и тот же вопрос.

"Что произошло?  
Недостаточно данных, – думает он, – необходимо выполнить несколько дополнительных попыток в разных условиях. Проверить гипотезу, соблюдать порядок действий".

Он пробует еще раз.

И еще раз.

И еще.

И каждый раз…

…Он падает.

Впервые на памяти Шерлока он плачет, а когда замечает, насколько потрепанными стали его крылья, запятнанные грязью и мелкими камешками, когда видит череду опадающих с них подобно слезам перьев, он больше не пытается.

Майкрофт уезжает получать высшее образование. Шерлок так и не забывает ему дело Карла Пауэрса, поэтому не прощается, даже не видит отбытия своего брата.

На землю падают черные перья, и на этот раз Шерлок даже не заботится о том, чтобы их поднять.

Университет – сплошь мутное пятно. Острое ощущение скуки из-за бессмысленности лекций и преподавателей, навязывающих свое бестолковое и ограниченное мнение массам впечатлительных и глупых студентов. Те же лица. Те же личности. Тупость, тупость, тупость, а потом Шерлок прекращает притворяться одним из них, прекращает попытки вписаться в общество и просто озвучивает все, что видит и вычисляет, позволяя себя ненавидеть.

Лучше быть одному. А все остальное преходяще, бесполезно.

И все равно боль, пустота никуда не уходят. Его крылья теперь неподвижны как никогда, теряют все больше перьев день за днем. Он понимает, что перестал с нетерпением ждать нового утра. Всё бессмысленно. Если такова жизнь, то в чем смысл? Одно и то же, постоянно, всегда, он не может этого перенести. Ему нужно что-то новое, что-то вдохновляющее, ему снова нужно думать, нужно дело (но нет, он вспоминает о Карле Пауэрсе, они не послушают, они никогда не слушают, а потом…)

Себастьян, его сосед по комнате, открывает для него кокаин.

Он теряется в волнах эйфории, настолько сильно напоминающих полет, что он не останавливается. Все меркнет, пока он не теряет способности видеть свои крылья, лишь формулы и детали танцуют перед глазами, лишь игра.

Его брат начинает названивать, пытаясь вмешаться. Шерлок игнорирует звонки. Он не заканчивает учебу, но это ничего, потому что он все равно умнее большинства человеческой расы. У Шерлока есть трастовый фонд. И он решает жить за его счет. В его жизни совершенно нет смысла, если он не сможет чувствовать игру.

Он болтается по Лондону в поисках головоломок, его постоянно выгоняют из съемных квартир за употребление наркотиков или высокомерное отношение, или за то и другое разом. Практически всегда за всё разом.

Однажды он настолько забывается в своем наркотическом опьянении, что, наткнувшись на место преступления и исследовав лежащие в гостиной тела, начинает сыпать всеми возможными выводами. Полицейские пытаются оттащить его, держа за руки и тщательно избегая прикосновений к обветшалым крыльям (крыльям, на которые он не смотрел годами), потому что касаться крыльев другого человека без разрешения – строжайшее табу.

Один из них (женат, но отношения уже дают трещину, намеревается стать инспектором, есть собака, может стать алкоголиком, если зайдет слишком далеко…) усаживает Шерлока в полицейскую машину и начинает орать на него за вторжение на территорию под юрисдикцией Скотланд-Ярда, за пребывание под кайфом на месте преступления, и так далее и так далее. Шерлок все это уже слышал, так что продолжает выкрикивать в лицо мужчине (как там его зовут? Лоуренс?), кем является настоящий преступник. 

Его вырубают и доставляют домой.

На следующий день Шерлок лежит на диване, страдая от ломки. У него закончился кокаин, а он слишком изнурен, чтобы искать своего дилера. Всё вокруг вращается, причиняя боль. Ему хочется перекатиться и упасть в небытие. Хочется снова что-нибудь почувствовать, эйфорию…

В голове стучит, и Шерлок осознает, что звон в его ушах – не порождение галлюцинаций, а дверной звонок. Это раздражает, но он и шагу не делает, чтобы ответить (очевидно, не Майкрофт, потому как брат просто послал бы одного из своих подручных вышибить дверь; не домовладелец – у того есть ключ; не его дилер – Шерлок всегда убеждается, чтобы никто не смог проследить за ним до квартиры). Кто бы там ни был, они в конце концов (предсказуемо) уйдут. А он просто хочет лежать здесь наедине со своим суматошным сознанием.

Однако звон не прекращается. Шерлок слишком слаб, чтобы выкинуть что-нибудь в окно (свалившийся сверху предмет наверняка отвадит посетителей, всегда отваживает).

В конце концов дверь распахивается (итак, идиот снаружи все-таки понял, что Шерлок дверь прошлой ночью не запер), и тот же полицейский (крылья белые, сверху вниз оттененные серым) из прошлого вечера, глядит на него сверху вниз с отвращением и жалостью. В обычной ситуации такой взгляд вывел бы Шерлока из себя, побудил бы публично огласить весь список постыдных секретов обидчика, но на данный момент ему все равно. Ему нужна только следующая доза.

Офицер что-то говорит, но Шерлок едва ли обращает хоть какое-то внимание, вместо этого мысленно составляя список всех химических реакций с натрием, которые только может припомнить. И слышит:  
– …неприятно это признавать, но Вы были чертовски правы насчет личности убийцы… Мы, то есть, я подумал, что если бы Вы могли высказать свое мнение по другим делам... как только придете в себя, конечно…

Как-там-его продолжает болтать о какой-то ерунде, но это уже не важно, потому что Шерлок слышит только одно: "Вы были чертовски правы… вы были чертовски правы… вы были…". Он подскакивает на диване, впивается в полицейского внимательным взглядом и требует все его лучшие дела разом.

Это что-то новое, и впервые со времен Карла Пауэрса Шерлок чувствует, что если бы захотел, то смог бы взлететь.

Он не хочет. Но это едва ли имеет значение. Он обрел нечто почти настолько же прекрасное, как полет. Он находит дела и распутывает их, это будоражит, заставляет весь мир расцветать яркими красками, делает его ярким и…

Однажды утром Шерлок останавливается перед зеркалом, застывает, увидев то, на что не обращал внимания последние несколько лет. Его крылья. 

У них поникший вид, они напоминают скорее древнюю растрепанную метелку из связанных в пучок перьев, чем сильные, подобные вороновым, крылья, каковыми они были раньше. Его накрывает ощущение, будто кто-то выдрал их из него, на какой-то момент им овладевает чистейший страх (что если они продолжат линять? Что если окончательно отпадут? Что если он станет одним из них, обнаженных, потерянных для общества, нет, нет, только не Шерлок, он особенный, конечно же, нет…)

Он прекращает употреблять, возвращается к никотиновым пластырям.

Несмотря на регулярное взаимодействие со своей сетью бездомных, заботу о них, Шерлок никогда не задерживается рядом, воспринимая их лишь как пешек в его паутине информирования. Он не уподобится им.

Не иметь крыльев – значит быть никем.

А Шерлок Холмс – не ничтожество.

Они (то есть Салли (зеленые крылья) и Андерсон (голубиные крылья)) дают ему еще несколько прозвищ в дополнение к "выродку". Они называют его вороном или смертью с косой. Они называют его садистом-психопатом и будущим серийным убийцей. Иногда они зовут его бескрылым (потому что он никогда не взлетает во время расследований, они даже не видели ни единой попытки), и именно тогда выражение лица Шерлока приобретает смертоносный оттенок, его слова действительно могут обрезать, а угрозы обретают реальность.

Больше никто не посмеет снова назвать его бескрылым.

Джон Уотсон – отставной военный врач, по инвалидности покинувший то ли Афганистан, то ли Ирак (нужно больше данных), приехал в Госпиталь Святого Варфоломея преподавать на медицинском факультете, старый знакомый, если не друг Майка Стэнфорда, кроткий, психосоматическая хромота, вероятно, в реальной жизни поймал пулю, писатель, есть недавно разведенный старший брат-алкоголик (больше данных), и он… бескрылый.

Первым порывом Шерлока становится начать вести себя с Уотсоном как с одним из агентов своей сети бездомных, клиентом и пешкой. Но когда его мозг обрабатывает информацию, картинки складываются вместе и Шерлок понимает, что Джон Уотсон просто не может быть бескрылым. Как он может быть квалифицированным врачом, если всегда был бескрылым?

Значит, во время пребывания в Афганистане Уотсон, вероятно, полинял из-за депрессии после получения инвалидности.

И все равно, эти глаза, выправка, руки, трясущиеся не из-за посттравматического синдрома, а от жажды адреналина. Все это не является признаками сдавшегося человека. Уотсон ищет разрядки, причины снова жить. У такого человека крылья точно не отпали бы окончательно.

Вырваны? Нет. Никто не выживает, если с корнем выдрать из тела крылья. После этого до смерти остается всего несколько часов. Как вариант возможна трансплантация (или же медленная смерть), но требуется живой донор (крылья мертвых доноров разрушатся, как только будут отделены от трупа), и такой выход редок настолько же, насколько редка вероятность наличия пяти одновременно орудующих в Лондоне серийных убийц.

Значит, скрыты. Это объясняет просто кошмарную и безвкусную одежду. Огромный джемпер, вероятно, прикрывающий крылья Уотсона, какими бы они ни были. Но почему? Для Уотсона было бы куда выгоднее показывать крылья, так проще было бы найти другого потенциального соседа для съема квартиры.

Нужно больше данных.

Он наблюдает, как Салли изгибает бровь при виде голой спины Уотсона, когда они приходят на место преступления – четвертого самоубийства. Он видит гримасу отвращения на лице Андерсона, округляющиеся глаза Лестрейда. Он ждет реакции.

Но Уотсон ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, на лице выражение легкого любопытства (а затем и восхищение, когда он хвалит Шерлока, так просто, так открыто).

От этого Шерлоку хочется наорать на весь Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы пристыжено опустили глаза, сказать им, что они недостойны даже смотреть на этого человека, который, как и они, обладает крыльями, только скрывает это.

(Шерлок отчаянно хочет спросить, почему. Но нет, не сейчас. Ему нужно дождаться идеального случая…)

Покидая место преступления, они смеются словно двое мальчишек, ловко провернувших отличную шалость. Шерлок не может перестать ухмыляться, особенно когда думает о Джоне (прекрасном, невероятном, неожиданно интересном Джоне), застрелившем ради его спасения человека. Это неслыханно. Это… это даже лучше, чем полет – быть рядом с кем-то, настолько безоговорочно преданным ему с самой первой встречи.

Китайский ресторанчик подает несравненный дим-сам, как Шерлок и предполагал. Он ухмыляется, когда слышит благодарные стоны Джона, вызванные приятной тяжестью еды в желудке. Они то и дело обмениваются взглядами, только лишь чтобы взорваться смехом или поддразнить друг друга по какому-нибудь пустяку.

Это идеальный момент: смотреть в упор на Джона и знать, что тот ничего не сможет скрыть от него (и даже не попытается, не на это ли похожа дружба? Он откладывает эту мысль до того времени, когда ему понадобится дальнейшее изучение).

Шерлок медленно вынимает что-то из кармана и кладет на стол, рядом с упаковкой палочек.

Это безупречной окраски белое перо, подобранное в здании напротив, скрытое от любопытствующих глаз Лестрейда (оно лишь для Шерлока).

Джон замирает. Плечи напрягаются, но на лице ни намека на удивление. Напротив, он смиренно улыбается.

– Я полагал, что ты об этом и так знал, – поясняет он

Шерлок не отводит взгляда:  
– Почему ты их прячешь?

Джон потупляет взгляд, сжимает руки, но все равно отвечает:  
– Я не могу летать, Шерлок.

Ложка выпадает из стиснутых пальцев прямиком в тарелку, разбрызгивая вокруг суп. Шерлок даже не пытается придать своему лицу привычное выражение, и так зная, что выдал свое удивление.

– Значит, психосоматическое, – сухо провозглашает он, – как и твоя нога…

– Нет, Шерлок, – мягко говорит Джон, словно утешать нужно Шерлока, – с тех самых пор, как они у меня появились, я не мог этого до конца понять. Полет, в смысле. Все еще не могу. Но это ничего, все хорошо, – быстро добавляет Джон, когда взгляд Шерлока начинает тяжелеть. – Я привык к этому, так что для меня спрятать крылья было не особо сложно. На самом деле, это многое упрощает. В армии солдаты с крыльями – куда более легкие мишени для врагов. Люди в большинстве своем только и заняты тем, что ждут прямых атак и всматриваются вперед, в то время как я подкрадываюсь к ним сзади.

"Внешний облик бескрылого заставляет людей недооценивать его. Свитера, невысокий рост, сдержанные манеры… вы бы никогда не заподозрили в Джоне Уотсоне умелого убийцу", – думает Шерлок.

Джон отодвигается на стуле (нервно, настороженно):  
– Итак… значит, мы в порядке?

На какой-то миг Шерлок почти забывает, о чем вообще был их разговор. Он подается вперед:  
– Мы более чем в порядке, Джон… – Он не делает паузы, больше не беспокоится о том, чтобы держать это в секрете: – Я тоже не могу летать.

Хотел бы он сказать, что эта способность переоценена (подобно дыханию), но на самом деле это не так. Но Шерлоку наплевать, покуда Джон улыбается.

Все меняется, вот только Шерлок этого еще не понимает, не осознает, пока не видит привязанную к его доктору взрывчатку. Будто дьявол (в такие вещи он больше не верит) вскрывает свои карты.

Полицейские учатся не оскорблять Джона в присутствии Шерлока, ведь в противном случае дорогие им люди могут узнать о том, что им изменяют с родственниками/незнакомцами/танцовщицами/нужное вставьте, или их жалкие секретики станут достоянием интернета. Самые непонятливые полицейские получают предупреждение в виде избиения в темном переулке, когда Шерлок платит своей сети бездомных, вешая на спину обидчика мишень.

Решившись, наконец, представить Джона Себастьяну и увидев появляющееся при взгляде на спину Джона презрение в глазах Себастьяна, Шерлок называет Джона своим "лучшим другом". Благодарный взгляд Джона намного ценнее всего унижения Себастьяна (Шерлока затопляет теплое чувство, прежде им не испытанное – знание, что кто-то рад быть названным его другом).

Когда Джон возвращается с собеседования о приеме на работу, по его лицу ясно видно, что он получил отказ. Шерлок делает вывод, что от ворот поворот ему дали из-за его показного статуса "обнаженного". Он втихомолку вынуждает Майкрофта устроить женщине неприятности (Сара, так вроде? Шерлок хотел бы быть уверен, что она не сможет ходить домой в безопасности, раз уж в его силах это организовать).

Шерлок начинает заучивать имена своих бездомных агентов, в то время как раньше в своих чертогах разума называл их лишь кодовыми "Девушка номер один" или "Старик номер сорок девять". Теперь он заботится о том, чтобы представить их Джону, потому как знает, что тот обеспечит бескрылым посильную медицинскую помощь.

Шерлока завораживает наблюдение за этими руками, способными с такой легкостью убивать, но теперь с таким состраданием исцеляющими множество бескрылых. Никто из встреченных им за всю жизнь людей даже не смотрел на обнаженного, бескрылого, как на человеческое существо.

(Никто из встреченных им за всю жизнь людей никогда не смотрел на Шерлока как на нечто потрясающее, как на человека. И даже при полной уверенности в отсутствии у себя сердца Шерлок не отрицает, что ему очень приятно это знать).

Джон не распускает крыльев на публике, но в 221Б он высвобождается из своих свитеров. Только Шерлоку позволено видеть, насколько красивы извечно спрятанные белые крылья Джона. Это ценный (и оберегаемый) секрет – то, что вид крыльев Джона Уотсона предназначен только для глаз Шерлока (и это не изменится).

Он не может перестать смотреть на них, сравнивая с собственными черными перьями. По ночам, когда Джон спит, Шерлок иногда берет в руки перо со времен Этюда в розовых тонах, проводит пальцами по пенькам, думает о том, каково было бы ощущение от погружения рук в крылья Джона, позволь тот ему это прикосновение.

Стал бы Джон стонать и вздыхать, если бы Шерлок погладил эту белую гладь? Попросил бы Джон Шерлока продолжать, молил бы о новой ласке?

Крылья Шерлока отвечают дрожью.

Сейчас они здоровее, чем когда бы то ни было с тех пор, как ему было восемь.

В конце концов Шерлок попадает в плен к китайским контрабандистам и отстреливается умозаключениями о женщине, Генерале Шань (крылья темно-красные с резкими черными штрихами). Она все больше волнуется, угрожает убить его соседа (Молли, нечаянно оказавшуюся в квартире, заскочив пригласить его на кофе... снова, плачущую Молли, чьи светло-голубые крылья раздавлены под весом).

Они собираются убить ее. Разум Шерлока начинает утверждать, что Молли – одна из немногих людей, которых он может выносить. И что бы сказал Джон, если бы Шерлок не смог ее спасти?

Он приходит в отчаяние, пытается с помощью нелепой лжи выиграть время, под всеми возможными углами выискивает возможность спасти Молли и себя. Шантаж не представляется возможным; Генерал Шань с течением времени становится все более непредсказуемой и нелогичной. Единственно возможным путем остается направить их по реальной наводке, а затем надеяться, что один из пособников отнесется к присмотру за ними достаточно халатно, чтобы Шерлок смог развязать путы и освободить Молли...

И только он собирается расколоться, как вбегает Джон со словами:  
– Он не Шерлок Холмс! Это я!

Это достаточно смехотворно, чтобы отвлечь преступников. Джон внезапно стреляет одному из них в голову, в то время как остальные набрасываются на него и валят на землю. Раздаются крики. Генерал Шань с незамутненной ненавистью смотрит на Шерлока, поднимает пистолет...

Раздается выстрел.

Падает тело.

Это не Шерлок.

– Ты – идиот, – как только они приходят домой, шипит Шерлок, расхаживая по гостиной. Он опрокидывает крыльями стопки книг и стеклянные пробирки, оставшиеся после его экспериментов.

Довольный Джон направляется на кухню и возится с приготовлением чая. Рука у него на перевязи, и Джону очень повезло, что пуля не задела ничего жизненно важного и что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы другой рукой обезоружить Генерала Шань.

– Да, прекрасный способ поблагодарить за спасение твоей жизни, – мягко отвечает Джон.

– Тебя чуть не подстрелили! – Шерлок чуть ли не рычит.

– Меня и подстрелили, – Джон указывает на свою перевязь.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я! – огрызается Шерлок, минуя кресла в гостиной на пути к замызганному столу, на который Джон поставил чайник. У него в голове все еще мелькают картинки: Джон, земля у ног которого пропитывается кровью, и Шерлок, неспособный ему помочь.

Джон отставляет кружку, не отступает:  
– Я сделал то, что сделал, Шерлок. Я не мог позволить тебе умереть.

– Не такой ценой, – не успокаивается Шерлок, – больше никогда...

Джон касается его плеча, и Шерлок вздрагивает. Он не осознавал, как близко подошел Джон, не вполне правильно оценил разницу в их росте. Вглядываясь в лицо Джона и усталые черты, Шерлок замечает, что стоит ему наклониться всего на пару дюймов, и он получит возможность... нет, стоп. Хватит вычислений.

– Неужели тебе не все равно? – тихий шепот.

Шерлок застывает.

У него есть на это сотни ответов, но все они просто комкаются в голове, словно застрявшая в принтере бумага, текст на которой невозможно расшифровать. Ему хочется сказать "ты идиот?" или "да, конечно, не все равно", или "ты сводишь меня с ума, заставляешь колебаться, это как падение", или "тебе не позволено покидать меня, даже не смей больше рисковать своей жизнью".

И потом, вот так просто, "ох" – ответ.

Смущенный Джон пытается спросить, что не так. Шерлок хочет ответить, но вместо этого отходит, поднимается по лестнице в свою спальню и захлопывает дверь.

Неравнодушие – это слабость, слабость, которая присуща Джону. Если Джон продолжит заботиться о нем, то погубит себя. Выход? Заставить Джона Уотсона стать равнодушным.

Жизнь в 221Б становится какой-то неловкой. Они ведут себя как часовые механические человечки, отвечая на каждую фразу коротким "да" или "нет". Они избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза. На местах преступлений Шерлок разговаривает с Джоном так отрывисто, что это становится заметно даже Лестрейду, который начинает спрашивать Джона, все ли в порядке.

Шерлок оттолкнет Джона, создаст дистанцию между ними. Это вызовет неприязнь (но не слишком сильную, он не хочет окончательно прогнать Джона. Он достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы желать вечного пребывания Джона в 221Б).

Появляется розовый телефон, предоставляя прекрасную возможность отвлечься и перенаправить всю энергию от Джона к делу. Он концентрируется на загадке, становится предельно бесстрастным. Он пропускает слова Джона мимо ушей, пытается игнорировать болезненное выражение на его лице. Вместо этого он думает о Мориарти, гениальном и увлекательном Мориарти (но все равно голос, очень похожий на Джона, шепотом напоминает ему о всех тех людях, которые погибли потому, что Шерлок был недостаточно быстр, недостаточно умен...) 

Нет. Он не может об этом думать. Это необходимость. Это заставит Джона стать равнодушным. Это защитит Джона.

Не срабатывает.

– Я выжгу твое сердце, – говорит Мориарти.  
А Шерлок думает лишь: "Джон".

Ничто и никогда не дается Шерлоку одновременно так тяжело и так легко, как решение выстрелить в бомбу. (Каждый угрожавший Джону человек заслуживает гибели, точно соответствующей их словам, и это стоило того, чтобы увидеть выражение глубокого шока на лице Мориарти).

Огонь вырывается за несколько ударов сердца. Шерлок едва успевает подумать, когда бросается к Джону, обхватывая его руками и вскидывая свои большие черные крылья словно щит над ними обоими.

Наличие крыльев не делает Шерлока Холмса ангелом-хранителем, не в том же смысле, в каком Джон Уотсон стал таковым для него. Но он думает, что если бы мог выбрать свое последнее действие перед смертью, то каждый раз выбирал бы защиту Джона.

("Я бы пропал без моего блоггера").

В его спине разливается боль, он горит, но не позволит огню коснуться его сердца.

В своих снах он снова летает, а Джон летит рядом с ним. Под ними полыхает пламя, охватывает весь Лондон, окрашивая серый город в жуткие оттенки оранжевого и красного.

Вместе они устремляются вниз и усмиряют его.

Шерлок приходит в себя на больничной койке. Майкрофт сидит на стуле возле него, напряженно рассматривая его, но слабость в держащих зонт пальцах выдает братское облегчение. Стоящая с другой стороны ассистентка Майкрофта печатает на своем "Блэкберри" и передает ему стакан с водой, набирая при этом какое-то сообщение (вероятно, затрагивающее захват Америки или еще что-нибудь про установление мирового господства).

Но ему до этого нет дела, он кричит:  
– Где Джон? Пожар, пламя добралось до него? Где Джон, Майкрофт? Куда ты его дел?

Его брат, в виде исключения, сидит с видом смущенным, почти извиняющимся (но это невозможно, Майкрофт никогда так не выглядит, почему он пялится на Шерлока, словно тот бомба замедленного действия, словно тот потерял кого-то близкого? Это значит, что?.. Нет…)

Должно быть, доля этого отчаяния отразилась на его лице, потому что Майкрофт быстро качает головой:  
– Состояние здоровья доктора Уотсона идеально, по большей части, Шерлок. Именно ты принял на себя основной удар. Ты был в критическом состоянии, и расстался бы с жизнью, если бы не…

Шерлок напрягается из-за этой нехарактерной паузы:  
– Тогда если Джон в порядке, то где он? Почему он не здесь? – он обегает взглядом палату в поисках хоть какого-то признака своего соседа, но не находит ничего, кроме обычных свидетельств присутствия больничного персонала. Страх начинает бурлить в груди. Он слишком далеко отстранил Джона. Джон теперь ненавидит его за то, что не смог спасти его от Мориарти. Джон ушел. Джона нет, нет, нет…

– Шерлок, – резко произносит Майкрофт, – прежде чем ты переметнешься на свои умозаключения… возможно, тебе бы хотелось уделить время должному… наблюдению.

Шерлок чуть не принимается насмехаться над ним. Он всегда наблюдает, разве Майкрофт этого не знает? Есть кое-что поважнее, он должен найти Джона, должен умолять его… (о чем? Остаться? Простить? Какими факторами Шерлок мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы удержать его рядом с собой?)

Он пытается встать, упирается взглядом в трубки, соединяющие его вены с пакетами питательных веществ и плазмы, а потом в белые перья крыльев…

Все замирает.

Он чувствует, как краска сходит с лица, в то время как Майкрофт начинает объяснять все произошедшее медицинскими и бесстрастными выражениями, избегая его обвиняющего взгляда. Но Шерлок не слышит ничего из слов Майкрофта ("…сгорели в результате взрыва… ты был в критическом состоянии… единственный способ спасти тебя… настаивал на предоставлении помощи…"), лишь смотрит на прикрепленные к спине крылья… белые крылья…

Шерлок бросается вперед, хватает Майкрофта за воротник и рычит:  
– Где он?

"Только бы он был жив", (единственный способ выжить после потери крыльев – подвергнуться операции по пересадке), "только бы он был жив", (успешными донорами могут быть только живые люди, крылья умерших доноров распадаются), "только бы он был жив", (вероятность гибели живого донора, потерявшего крылья в результате хирургического вмешательства, больше шестидесяти процентов). 

Майкрофту так и не удается выдавить из себя номер палаты, прежде чем его персональный ассистент делает это за него.

Шерлок вырывает трубки из рук и немедленно бросается в коридор.

Он едва не выбивает дверь, когда находит нужную палату. На какой-то момент им овладевает страх, что там не окажется доктора, только незнакомцы или пустота. Но он с облегчением (совсем слабым, быстро замещенным гневом) видит Джона сидящим на кровати, уставившимся в окно, а теперь вот на Шерлока, широко распахнутыми глазами.

Шерлок тут же двумя шагами преодолевает разделяющее их пространство и тяжелым взглядом смотрит на друга.

– Показывай, – сурово говорит он.

Джон едва успевает моргнуть:  
– Что… Шерлок…

Он сдирает с него рубашку, отрывая пуговицы и игнорируя возражения Джона насчет того, что это была одна из его самых удобных рубашек и вообще подарок от Гарри. Когда оскорбленная речь в защиту одежды сходит на нет, Шерлок разворачивает Джона и оказывается лицом к лицу с доказательствами.

Два длинных шрама, тянущихся от вершин ключиц Джона вниз на две трети его спины. Они выделяются красными и кричащими линиями на бледной коже. Шрамы широкие, грубые, пересеченные крошечными диагональными отметками там, где края плоти были сшиты вместе.

Шерлок довольно долго смотрит, прослеживая пальцами покрасневшие и чувствительные стежки (все это ради него, раньше здесь была пара прекрасных крыльев), у него не получается заглушить сдавленный всхлип.

– Почему? – кричит он, хватая Джона за руку.

Джон хранит молчание.

– Проклятье, Джон Уотсон, скажи мне сейчас же, почему ты рисковал жизнью ради меня, почему отказался от своих крыльев…?

– Ты умирал! – отвечает солдат в той же тональности. В его глазах опустошение.

"Да, умирал", – делает вывод Шерлок. Но почему? С чего бы Джону оплакивать его? Почему Джону не все равно? Почему он продолжает рисковать своей жизнью – своими крыльями – ради Шерлока? Наблюдение. Сбор фактов. Эмоции в голосе Джона, то, как взгляд Джона машинально метнулся прямо к Шерлоку, стоило ему зайти в комнату, то, как Джон хватается за него, будто он… "о".

"О".

Но Джон продолжает говорить.

– Я не мог просто позволить тебе умереть, – в его глазах какая-то дикость, и Шерлок отчаянно хочет, чтобы Джон замолчал, так что он сам смог бы объяснить свои собственные чувства. Но Джон продолжает: – Ты просишь меня жить в этом мире без тебя, Шерлок? – Он пытается сказать "нет", вот только не успевает вставить ни слова. – Потому что это ничуть не менее жестоко, чем то, как ты вел себя со мной в последние несколько недель. Я просто… Я не могу, отказываюсь возвращаться к тому, что было до нашей с тобой встречи. Я не могу этого сделать…

Шерлок впивается в его губы своими, ближе прижимает его к себе и накрывает их обоих своими крыльями (крыльями Джона). Они сползают вниз, на пол, где Шерлок пробегает руками по спине Джона, по шрамам Джона (по шрамам Шерлока).

Это величайший кайф, лучше полета, наркотиков, расследований.

**Интерлюдия… До пробуждения Шерлока**

– Он умирает, мистер Холмс. Когда взорвалась бомба, крылья полностью сгорели. Мы вынуждены были удалить остатки плоти со спины, чтобы предотвратить заражение, но без крыльев… он не выживет, – поясняет безымянный врач.

– Тогда добудьте ему донора…

– Невозможно. Список слишком короткий, ближайший живой донор в другой стране. Людям не просто расстаться с крыльями ради незнакомцев, когда высока вероятность умереть во время процедуры, – поясняет врач, хотя Майкрофт и так все это прекрасно знает. Врач не упоминает о социальных последствиях приобретения статуса бескрылого, за что Майкрофт ему благодарен. По крайней мере, этот врач не полный идиот.

– Это совсем не хорошо. Найдите одного, любыми средствами, – Майкрофт рассматривает даже возможность подкупа или похищения. Должно же быть что-то. Что угодно.

– Недостаточно времени. Слишком долго переправляли Вашего брата в надлежащее медицинское учреждение. Времени почти не осталось. Сейчас крайний срок для операции. Если мы не найдем подходящего донора в течение часа, Ваш брат…

Майкрофт не может рассматривать эту вероятность. Сожаление накатывает на него различными картинками. Дело Карла Пауэрса. Обрыв переписки во время его учебы в университете. Наркотики. Но не это, он не может подвести Шерлока в этом…

– Я сделаю это.

Оба оборачивают головы к бывшему солдату, которому было позволено присутствовать на этой встрече. Джон Уотсон скрещивает руки на груди и не тушуется под их скептическими взглядами.

– Мистер Уотсон… – говорит врач, – вы – бескрылый, у вас нет возможности…

Уотсон стаскивает куртку и расправляет крылья (Майкрофт не удивлен, записи соответствуют увиденному), а у врача отпадает челюсть при виде их чистого белого цвета.

В то же время Майкрофт говорит:  
– Это решение переменит всю Вашу жизнь. Я не могу позволить Вам сделать это ради моего брата, он никогда меня не простит…

– Я уверен, – отвечает солдат.

– Но почему?

У него не получается уразуметь, как кто-то может быть настолько хорошим, настолько святым. Это нелогично. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Солдат пожимает плечами:  
– Шерлок любит свои крылья. Ему совершенно не обязательно это показывать, но если бы Вы только знали, как много часов в день он проводит за их чисткой…

Майкрофт издает нетерпеливый звук:  
– Прошу Вас, Джон, полагаю, мы оба знаем, что это не настоящая причина.

Джон грустно улыбается ему:  
– Понимаете, я был одним из тех нескольких невезучих, кто просто родился бескрылым, – да, понимает, это было в одном из отчетов Антеи, найденных ею в ту пору, когда они раскапывали его подноготную и оценивали, пойдет ли его присутствие на пользу поведению Шерлока. – Но так было до тех пор, пока мне не исполнилось шестнадцать. Тогда моя мать накачала меня, и мне насильно провели операцию. Она отдала мне свои крылья и не пережила процедуру. Но, видите ли, она оставила мне письмо, объясняющие причины ее поступка. Она хотела, чтобы я построил нормальную жизнь, пошел в медицинский университет, как всегда хотел.

– Она написала "Джон, я знаю, что ты не сможешь понять это сейчас, но иногда отдать свои крылья, свою жизнь, кому-то, кого ты любишь, стоит всего. Невозможно сожалеть о подобном решении… И я не жалею". Итак, подобно своей матери, я не сожалею об этом. Шерлок собирается когда-нибудь снова взлететь, и я хочу, нет, я буду рядом, когда это произойдет.

"Я люблю его", – Майкрофт думает, что именно это будет следующей фразой солдата, но нет. Тот кивает другому присутствующему врачу, надевает обратно свою куртку, чтобы скрыть под ней белые пернатые конечности.

Но Майкрофт все еще видит их. Не белые крылья, на которые Джон позволил ему смотреть в течение нескольких драгоценных минут, а еще одну пару крыльев, сотканных из света, и больше никто их не видит.

И на протяжении удара сердца Майкрофт считает, что верит в ангелов.

**Эпилог… крыльев и шрамов**

– Ты готов? – широко улыбающийся, словно в рождественское утро, Джон стоит рядом с ним.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и подцепляет ремень своего спутника, притягивая его к груди, а потом обхватывает руками талию Джона. Он наклоняется, вдыхая запах шампуня со светлых волос своего солдата.

– Д-да, – неровно отвечает Джон, когда Шерлок шутливо выдыхает возле его уха. – Я так полагаю, ты тоже.

(Он вспоминает прошлую ночь, Шерлока, целующего каждый сантиметр соприкасающейся с шрамами кожи. Он вспоминает, как задыхался под легкими прикосновениями губ, ощущение пристального внимания к каждой искажающей его тело ране, выражение благоговения в глазах Шерлока, такое глубокое, такое обжигающее, что он утонул в нем…

– Они мои, – сипло шепчет Шерлок, проводя языком по красным отметинам. – Скажи это, Джон, все эти шрамы мои, всё ради меня, ты мой…

Он задыхается, чувствуя, что близок, так близок, задыхается.

"Да, да, да, всегда твой, навечно".

Они вместе достигают кульминации).

– Только не урони меня, – шутит Джон.

В ответ он получается насмешливое:  
– Никогда.

Белые крылья разворачиваются.

Они летят.

**Сцена до того**

– Ты мог бы попробовать, знаешь ли, – после занятия любовью говорит Джон. Они вместе лежат в кровати.

Шерлок теснее обхватывает его, приглушенно бормочет что-то в ответ.

– Прости, что?

Шерлок морщит нос:  
– Я сказал, что даже пробовать не хочу, пока тебя не будет рядом, – он размышляет о привидевшемся ему той ночью в госпитале сне, в котором Джон вместе с ним был в воздухе.

Джон чувствует, как изогнутые насмешливой улыбкой губы касаются его головы, и прижимается спиной к Шерлоку.  
– Я буду. Если возьмешь меня с собой, когда взлетишь ввысь.

Шерлок чувствует, как пересыхает горло, и говорит:  
– Конечно. Я возьму тебя с собой, куда бы ты ни пожелал, Джон Уотсон.

Ответом ему нежный поцелуй в шею.

Он привык думать, что быть бескрылым – значит быть никем.

Он ошибался.


End file.
